Forget Me
by paulmcuk
Summary: Sequel to remember me: Following the revelations about her past, Natalie discovers who her true friends are. But they can't protect her from everything. She found the strength to carry on working. Can she now find the strength to start living again?


Authors Note: This story is a sequel to "Remember Me?" I recommend you read that first.

Dan and Casey were still carrying her, and she was still laughing, when they reached their floor. As she expected, all heads turned as she entered. Some people openly stared, some people looked out of the corner of their eye, but everyone looked.

"Hi guys!" said Natalie as brightly as she could muster, and received a variety of muttered greetings in response.

"Well at least it doesn't look like I'm going to be tarred and feathered" she murmured to her companions as they ferried her to her desk.

"You're late Miss Hurley." It was Dana's voice and she was sitting at Natalie's desk.

"Sorry about that Dana. I had something on my mind and sort of forgot the time."

"I thought that might be it. You can put her down now boys."

Dana and Casey put her down but stayed by her side.

"You can go and do some work as well if you like" said Dana.

"Ok" said Dan. Then to Natalie, "You know where we are if you need us."

"I know" said Natalie. "Thanks guys." She looked back at Dana. "You seem to be in my chair......if it is still my chair."

"It's your chair. I'm just keeping it warm." She looked at her friend. "I wasn't sure you would turn up."

"I wasn't sure I would be welcome."

"I hope you didn't think that I wouldn't welcome you."

Natalie shook her head. "I didn't know what to think at first. Then I talked to Dan and I realised that I should have more faith in my friends, especially you."

"Glad to hear it."

"Has Isaac said anything?"

"Not much. You know Isaac. He doesn't make long‑winded speeches when a single word will do. He said he'd talk to you later."

"So I do still work here?"

"Of course. In fact he said that if anyone gave you any trouble I was to tell him and he would quote, 'chew their back‑sides off', unquote."

Natalie smiled. "Dan and Casey made a similar offer, only more physical."

"They would too" said Dana. "You're like their little sister. They'll tease you and make your life hell, but if anyone hurts you they'll be right by your side. So will I if it comes to that."

"Looks like I was worrying over nothing."

"Not nothing" said Dana. "Everyone knows Natalie. Everyone. Even Sally called me last night to ask about it."

"Christ that's all I need. Sally's going to love having that to throw in my face."

Dana shook her head. "Don't be so hasty. She wasn't judging. In fact she asked me to pass on her support."

Natalie was amazed. "Really?"

"Really. A lot of people support you Natalie, even some you might not expect. But a lot of people _are_ going to judge you, and you're going to have to deal with that. Can you?"

Natalie nodded. "I think I can. With a little help from my friends."

"You'll get it." The two women hugged closely.

When they parted Natalie looked around. "Where's Jeremy?"

"He's in my office waiting for you" said Dana. "I thought you would probably need some privacy."

"Thanks Dana, for everything." Natalie headed for Dana's office, wondering what she would find there.

"Hey" said Natalie as she entered.

"Hi."

There was a long pause.

"How are you feeling?"

"Shouldn't I be asking you that?"

She shrugged. "You didn't."

"I'm sorry, I guess I'm not really thinking straight. How are you?"

"Not too bad. Everyone's been pretty great so far. Dana, Casey....and especially Dan."

"Yeah, I talked to Dan yesterday."

"Really?"

"He seemed to feel that I could be more.....supportive."

"Well, that was his opinion. I understand that you would be....shocked, by what happened."

"I was."

"And that you would need time to think."

"That's true."

There was silence for a time.

"And have you?"

"Have I what?"

"Thought."

"I've done little else."

Again there was silence.

"These silences are a little ominous" said Natalie trying to sound cheerful.

"Yeah, well, I guess I'm just not sure how to say what I have to say."

Natalie's heart sank. "Maybe you should just say it."

"Ok" he took a deep breath. "I think that we should take a break."

"I see" said Natalie trying to keep her voice even. "May I ask why?"

"Do you really need to?"

"Well yes I do Jeremy because you see, I thought you were in love with me and, that being the case, I thought that maybe you would stick by me right now."

Jeremy didn't look at her. "I'm not sure who I was in love with."

"What?"

"Who was it Natalie? Who was that person? I didn't think it was someone who would......"

"Say it Jeremy."

"No."

"Then I'll say it. Someone who would let guys have sex with her in exchange for money."

"Alright then, yes. I didn't think you were the type of person who would do that."

"Well now you know. But I haven't changed. All that was already a part of me when we met. I'm still me."

"It's not that easy Natalie. This is hard for me."

Natalie gave a bitter laugh. "I feel for you Jeremy, I really do."

"Ok, so it's going to be harder still on you. A lot harder. But I can't stay by your side and support you if I don't know whether or not I still love you."

"So you want to break up?"

"Not break up, just take a break."

"That sounds like breaking up."

"It might not be permanent."

"That's really generous of you" said Natalie, her voice tinged with anger. "Still, I guess I should've known. The way you just let me run out of here. You didn't chase me, you didn't even call."

"You said you understood I needed time."

"I know I did but that's just bullshit. That was me trying to make you feel better if you can believe that. You're my boyfriend Jeremy. I expected you by my side. I expected support."

Jeremy struck back. "Why would I bother when Dan was doing such a good job?"

"Leave Dan out of this."

"Why? It seems you never do. You didn't need me there, I would have just gotten in the way."

"That's not true." Her protest was weak as the guilt of what she and Dan had done the night before rose within her.

"Isn't it? He was there all day. He even called me to let me know just how strong and supportive he was being and how weak and pathetic I was."

"It's different for Dan. He's not my boyfriend, it's less for him to handle. It's a much bigger deal for you."

"You got that right. Dan can cheer you on from the sidelines. I'll have to be right there in the ring with you, taking the crap."

Natalie realised what was troubling him. "You're worried about what people might say aren't you?"

"Of course I am."

"Let me re‑phrase that. You're worried about what people might say about _you_."

"Alright I am. So I care about what people think of me, is that so bad?"

"Do you think I don't? I worked damn hard to build my reputation here. You think I relish seeing it all fly out the window?"

"Of course not. But I don't know if I can handle it, and I don't know if I should have to. Who are people going to point at? Laugh at?"

"_Me_ Jeremy. They'll be pointing at _me_. You might get some shit thrown at you but I promise you it will be nothing compared to what I get."

"Maybe, but I didn't do anything to deserve it."

The words stung her. "You think I deserve it?"

"That's not what I meant. I'm sorry."

"You do. You think I'm cheap and dirty."

"No." He struggled for words. "But I don't know if I can be with someone who did....those things. That's why I've decided we need a break. To come to terms with it."

Natalie was struggling to hold back the tears. "If that's your decision."

"It is."

"Then I guess there's nothing more for me to say."

She turned to go.

"Natalie?"

"Yes?"

"Just tell me. What made you do it?"

"Would it make a difference?"

"Maybe."

"Then why didn't you ask before making your decision?" Natalie left the room, her earlier optimism evaporating. This wasn't going to be so easy after all.

THREE MONTHS LATER ‑ THURSDAY

"Dana can I have a word?"

"Sure Dan, come on in."

Dan entered Dana's office and sat down.

"What can I do for you?" she asked.

"It's back again" was all Dan said.

Dana sighed. "Men's room?"

Dan nodded. "I've called for the cleaners."

"Same stuff as before?"

"Not as crude as some. This one just says 'For a good time call.....' and lists her extension number."

"Is it the same handwriting?"

"It looks familiar but it's hard to tell with magic marker writing. I'd say there are atleast four different people involved."

"And that's just the men. We had the latest removed from the ladies' room yesterday."

Dan frowned. "Did she see it?"

"Not this time. Kim found it and we managed to get rid of it in time."

"Who the hell's doing this Dana?"

"I wish I knew Dan. But short of putting cameras in the bathrooms there's no way of finding out."

Dan shook his head. "To think that we actually work with these people. I probably say 'Hi' to them every morning. I might even swap jokes and have lunch with them."

"You don't know that for sure Dan. It might not be anyone on Sports Night; it could be anyone in the building. I know for a fact that this graffiti is everywhere, and it's not always cleaned up as fast as it is on this floor."

"I just can't understand why do they do it."

Dana shrugged. "Out of a warped sense of morality if I'm being generous. Just because they enjoy causing pain if I'm not."

"Well I swear Dana that if I ever catch anyone...." he didn't finish.

"I know Dan. I feel the same."

They turned their heads as the door opened and Natalie breezed in.

"Dana I....oh I'm sorry I didn't know you had company."

"A common problem throughout history" said Dana. "That's why they invented knocking.".

Natalie smiled. "I'll come back later."

"Don't go" said Dan. "We're done here anyway. She's all yours."

"As long as I'm not chasing you away."

"Never" said Dan standing. "How are you?" he added as casually as he could.

"Oh, pretty much the same as I was when you asked me an hour ago."

"Sorry, I just......" he trailed off.

Natalie looked at Dan, then Dana. "It's back right?"

Dana just nodded.

"I already called the cleaners" said Dan. "It'll be gone in no time."

"Until the next time" said Natalie. "Maybe you should just leave it there. They might get bored."

"We're not leaving it Natalie" said Dana. "And we'll find out who's doing it."

"And then what? Fire them?"

"Yes."

Natalie raised her eyebrows. "If you fire them all there may not be anyone left to put out the show."

"It's not that bad Natalie. Just a few trouble‑makers."

"Well they're sure making plenty of trouble. For me at any rate."

"Do you have any idea at all who might be doing this?" asked Dan. "Anybody said anything suspicious?"

"Most people don't say anything to my face" said Natalie. "The way it works is that people stop talking as I approach, then start whispering once I've passed."

"There was that security guy" mused Dan.

"The one who told me that I should be out on the street instead of inside the building? Only not so nicely."

"He should have been fired for that."

"He received a warning" said Dana.

"Not enough."

"Well he hasn't said anything since" said Natalie.

"He could still be doing it" said Dan.

"Him and a hundred others. And he's not the only person to say something."

"Who else did?" asked Dana.

Natalie shrugged. "I was getting into the elevator just as a very smartly dressed woman was coming out. She took the time to call me a dirty slut before she left."

"What!" Dan was outraged.

"Who was she?" asked Dana.

"I've no idea. I never saw her before and I haven't seen her since. It's a big building, lots of people."

"We could find her" said Dan.

"I'd rather not bother."

"Why didn't you tell me about this?" demanded Dana.

"Because of the way you freaked out when I told you about the security guard. It was just two days later and I didn't want the hassle."

"You can't let people get away with that kind of thing Natalie."

"Sometimes it's easier to ignore them Dana. Besides, like I said, you can't fire everyone."

"Well I suppose it's up to you" said Dana, clearly not convinced.

"It is" said Natalie. "And if I want the cavalry I'll send for it."

"Just see that you do" said Dan. "Don't leave it too late like General Custer."

"General Custer _was_ the cavalry Dan."

"Oh yeah, that's right. But my point is still valid." He looked at his watch. "I guess I'd better do some work."

"Would you?" said Dana. "That would be so nice. I was hoping to put out a show tonight."

Dan grinned. "Tonight?"

"If it's convenient."

"Well I'll see what I can do, but I'm not making any promises." He headed for the door. "Catch you ladies later." And he was gone.

"Ok" said Natalie. "Now he's gone, what was it you wanted me for?"

"I didn't. _You_ came in here."

"Did I? I wonder what for?"

Natalie re‑entered the building after picking up lunch for herself and Dana. She crossed the lobby towards the elevators, ignoring the usual malevolent stare from the security guard. An elevator arrived as she approached and a man got in.

"Hold please" she called quickening her pace.

The man looked up at her. She recognised him. Not by name, but she had encountered him before. He would always smile, say hello, and hold the elevator. The man smiled at her. He smiled as he pressed the button to close the elevator doors. He was still smiling when they closed in Natalie's face.

Natalie stopped dead. She heard a chuckle from the security guard behind her. Face burning, she pushed the button to call another elevator, and waited.

Natalie looked up as a head appeared over the edge of her desk.

"Hi gorgeous" said the head.

"Hey Dan. Where's the rest of you?"

"It's down here somewhere."

"That's good. You would look a little weird on camera otherwise. What can I do you for?"

"I'm just here to tell you not to run away after the show Friday night."

"Why not?"

"Because we're going out."

"Who's going out?"

"All of us."

"Who's all of us?"

"Everyone who usually goes out when we all go out."

"Well, have fun."

Dan shook his head. "All of us means you too."

"Thanks, but I don't feel like it."

"Not acceptable."

"The decision is mine Dan. It's not for you to accept or decline."

"Oh yes it is. Dan knows best."

"Dan may know best for Dan but Natalie knows best for Natalie."

Dan stood up and walked around to her side of the desk placing his hand on the back of her chair. "Come on Natalie. It's been a long time since you came out with us."

"I know. Why is that do you think?"

"We want you to come."

"Who does."

"Everyone."

"Really? Have you asked them all Dan?"

"Of course not. It's taken for granted. We all want you to come."

"I'd like to see the results of a secret ballot on that."

"These are your friends Natalie."

"Are they? All of them? You don't see all the looks I get Dan, even from people I considered friends."

"Like who?"

"Uh‑uh. I'm not naming names. I'm not going to be responsible for sowing any more seeds of discontent around here."

"Are you saying it's people who work on the show?"

"I'm not saying anything."

"Well you should say something. It's one thing for some failed cop or no‑name woman in a suit to have opinions about you, but these people know you, they should know better."

"Maybe. But what would you do if I told you the names of everyone who I thought was looking at me funny?"

"I'd...." He shrugged. ".....look at them funny back?"

She smiled. "See Dan? You can't fire people for having opinions. It's whether they act on them that matters. If I have personal problems with people I work with, then it's my problem. If it starts affecting the show, then it's Dana's problem."

"Ok" agreed Dan. "It's just that you're going through all this stuff and I can't stop it. I feel so damn useless."

Natalie took his hand. "You're not useless Dan. You've been there for me. I would've curled up in a corner and died without your support, and your friendship."

Dan smiled. "It's nice to know I'm helping."

"You are, I promise you."

"It's just that I really would like to hit someone."

"Look, we really shouldn't be talking about this" said Elliot.

"You can't say you haven't thought about it" said Shane, one of the graphics team.

"Sure I've thought about it."

"So, would you?"

"Would I what?"

"Would you pay to sleep with Natalie?"

"I don't know, maybe. She is pretty cute."

"Ok, how much?"

"How much what?"

"How much of your hard earned cash would you be prepared to shell out for a night of passion with the cute one?"

"I don't know. Look I really don't want to talk about it."

"You probably couldn't afford her anyway. I hear she charged a _lot_."

Elliot was interested in spite of himself. "Really?"

"Really. I wonder if she's worth it. Hey, maybe we should ask Jeremy."

"Ten minutes."

They turned and saw her.

"Hey Natalie..." began Elliot.

"Ten minutes" she repeated and turned to go.

Elliot followed her. "Look Natalie, I'm sorry."

She stopped and turned to face him.

"I'm really..." he began but was cut off by a stinging slap across his face.

She shook her head at him. "And I thought I knew you Elliot."

There was a knock at the door. Isaac was away in a meeting and Natalie was taking advantage of this by hiding in his room to cry. The knock came again.

"Go away."

The door opened and Casey's head popped round. "What did you say?"

"I said go away."

"That's what I thought you said" said Casey entering the room and closing the door behind him.

"Fine" said Natalie, "come on in. Watch the girl cry, bring your family and friends."

Casey looked at her closely.

"You're not crying."

"I was."

"You mean I missed it? Darn."

She smiled. "What do you want Casey?"

He sat down beside her. "I've been talking to Elliot."

"Really? Me too."

"He's really upset."

"Is he? Well guess what? Me too."

"I gather he said some stupid things."

"Nasty more like."

"He wants to apologise."

"He already tried that."

"I know, painful process. But he still wants to try again."

"Why?"

Casey shrugged. "Maybe because he's sorry."

She shook her head. "Sorry won't cut it. I'm not sure of many people here any more Casey but I though I was sure of him. He's been real supportive. Then he goes and does this. The other guy I don't know real well. But Elliot? I work with him every day. He's supposed to be my friend."

"He _is_ your friend."

"Some friend. He actually thought about what it would be like to pay to have sex with me."

"Of course he did."

"What?"

"Natalie, I guarantee there's not a guy who knows you that hasn't thought about it. Including Dan, and including me."

"You?"

"Yes me."

"I don't believe you're saying this."

"Well I am. It's not malicious its....inevitable. We can't help it, believe me."

"You can't help it?"

"No. Think about it Natalie. Suppose you heard that I was....a stripper say."

"Not a pretty thought."

"Thank you. But just suppose. Wouldn't you imagine what it would be like to go and watch me?"

"Imagine nothing. I'd go watch you for sure."

Casey smiled. "Ok, bad example. An escort then. They have male escorts. You discover that I have a secret life as a male escort. Don't try and tell me that you wouldn't think about what it would be like to hire my services."

Natalie thought about it. "Maybe" she conceded eventually.

"See? It's gonna happen, but it doesn't mean we think any less of you, or that we don't support you. And that's true for Elliot. He was stupid to talk about it out loud, but he's on your side Natalie."

"I wish I could be sure."

"Be sure. He's told me that and I believe him. He's broken up over what he did."

She sighed. "Ok, I believe you. I have few enough friends left without chasing them away. I'll talk to Elliot."

"Glad to hear it."

Natalie gave Casey a look. "So, you thought about it too huh?"

"About what?"

"About sleeping with me."

"Oh, yeah. But like I said, I couldn't help myself. The thoughts just....popped right in there."

"I see."

"And when they did I just threw them right out again."

"Right out?"

"In an instant."

"You didn't stop to look or anything?"

"Well, maybe just a quick peek."

FRIDAY

"God morning Natalie."

"Hey Dan."

"Nice flowers"

"They're from Elliot."

"Peace offering?"

"You heard?"

"Casey might have let something slip."

Natalie smiled. "Couldn't wait to tell you huh?"

"That's Casey."

"Isn't it just. But yeah, the flowers are Elliot's way of saying sorry."

"So are you friends again?"

"Yeah, we're buds. He was begging for forgiveness so pathetically that I just couldn't stay mad at him."

"That's good. He was stupid, but he didn't mean to be, well, mean."

"I know. But I still say my anger was justified."

"Oh it was."

"Elliot and Shane were talking about what it would be like to pay me for....you know."

"I know."

"So my anger was totally justified."

"I'm agreeing with you."

"Good."

"But maybe you shouldn't have hit him."

"You think?"

"Maybe."

She considered. "Ok, maybe not."

"You can still see the mark."

"I noticed."

"It must have really hurt him."

"Him? My hand didn't stop stinging for an hour."

"So it hurt you more than it hurt him?"

"I damn well hope not."

Dan laughed.

"Anyway" said Natalie. "I wanted to ask you something."

"Shoot."

"You know what Elliot and Shane were talking about?"

"Yeah."

"Well, Casey said that every guy who knew me had thought about it."

"He said that?"

"He did."

"Oh."

"He said that included himself."

"Casey has that sort of mind."

"And you."

"Me?"

"You."

"Oh."

"Well did it?"

"What?"

"Include you."

"Was that Dana calling me?"

"No it wasn't. Did it include you?"

"Will you hit me if I say yes?"

"I'll hit you if you don't answer the question."

"The thought might have crossed my mind" admitted Dan. "Involuntarily" he added hastily.

"Involuntarily?"

"Of course.

"But you did think about it?"

"Just a little."

She smiled. "So, how much?"

"How much what?"

"How much was I worth in your involuntary thoughts."

Dan floundered for a moment before finding a way out. He smiled. "Same as you're worth in real life."

"Huh?"

"You're priceless."

She grinned. "Oooh, good answer."

The messenger dumped her mail into her in‑tray. There was a lot of it. Sighing she began to sort through it. There was a small white envelope among them, obviously sent internally, and that was what she opened first. From it she removed a single dollar bill, and a note. She read the note. "This is about all a slut like you is worth."

"So the way I see it, we should go to Vancouver first and leave the Atlanta footage till the fourth segment. It will have more impact that way because we can build up the anticipation."

"Ok" said Dana. "Do it."

"What?"

"Do it."

"Aren't you going to argue with me?"

"No."

"You would normally."

"Well I'm not today."

"But I'm changing the running order."

"I know."

"I'm changing _you're_ running order. The running order that _you_ chose."

"You're point?"

"Are you sick or something?"

"No I'm not sick. I just think you're right."

"Ok."

"Sometimes you have to accept that there are occasions when other people are right, and you are wrong. Wouldn't you say so Natalie?"

"I guess."

"And in the next part of this conversation I will be right and you will be wrong."

"Really?"

"Oh yes."

"The next part of the conversation isn't about work is it?"

"No."

Natalie sighed. "I'm not in the mood to go out tonight."

"That's what Dan said you said."

"So why are you making me say it again."

"So that I can change your mind."

"I won't."

"You should."

"But I won't."

"Why?"

"I'm sure Dan told you."

"If you'll just come with us you'll see that..."

Natalie interrupted. "Dana, I appreciate what you're trying to do, I really do. But I'm really not ready."

"You want me to shut up now?" asked Dana.

"Please do. But do me a favour."

"What's that?"

"Don't stop asking."

"You can count on that."

The two women smiled at each other, then turned as someone knocked at the door.

"Come in" said Dana.

"Dana, it doesn't look like we're going to get the footage from Helsinki in time. I think we're going to have to....." He noticed the other figure in the room. "Oh, Natalie, Hi."

"Hello Jeremy."

"You were saying?" said Dana.

"Oh, it can wait till you're, er, less busy." He looked at Natalie. "How are you doing?"

"I've had worse days."

"Well, if there's anything....you know."

She nodded. "I know. Thanks Jeremy."

"Right. Ok, I'll get back to...it...then." He left the room.

"How are things between you two?" asked Dana when he had gone.

"Still broke up" said Natalie.

"But you're talking."

Natalie shrugged. "Mostly work stuff. But he says 'Hi' and asks how I am. Sometimes I think he forgets himself and comes over to hug me, but stops himself just in time."

"I noticed that too" said Dana with a smile. "Do you think there's a chance?"

She shook her head. "No. I know he still cares but, even if he did want to try again, which I doubt, I don't think I could forgive him for dumping me." She paused. "I mean, I know I had no right to expect him to stay, but I felt so betrayed when he didn't."

"You had every right to expect him to stay Natalie. That's what love is all about."

"Well then I guess he didn't really love me."

"He did Natalie, just..."

"Not enough?"

Dana just shrugged.

She picked up the phone after just two rings. "Natalie Hurley."

She listened for a moment. "No, I'm afraid you have the wrong number."

"I know what it says. It's someone's idea of a joke."

"Don't worry, you're not the first."

"Yes, we've already told the magazine. It won't be in the next issue."

"No problem." She put the phone down.

Dan approached Natalie's desk where she was working away at her keyboard.

"Hi."

"Hi Dan" she said without looking up.

"It's me again."

She looked up. "It is you again."

"I was hoping to find you here."

"It's my desk. It's usually the first place people look when Natalie they seek."

"Well I figure, keep the hopes small and you won't be disappointed."

"Then your hopes are fulfilled. Was there a reason for hoping to find me here?"

"There was. I wanted to ask you a question."

"The answer is no."

"You haven't heard the question."

"I don't need to, I know the question."

"How can you know?"

"Because I know you. You came over to ask if I'd changed my mind about going out tonight."

"Am I that transparent?" said Dan. "You have mail" he added noticing the box appear on her screen.

"Yes you are, but at least it saves time." She clicked to open the mail.

"I really think you should change your mind."

"I'm quite happy with the one I have thanks."

"You need to get out."

"I don't need to go out with a group of people, some of whom may be sending me stuff like this." She pointed at the screen. There on the screen was a picture of a nude woman. Natalie's head had been rather crudely spliced onto it. "It's not even very good" she commented before hitting delete.

"Don't delete it" said Dan. "We can trace whoever sent it."

"No we can't" said Natalie. "We tried. Or rather IT Support tried. Whoever sends them is very clever. We know it's internal but that's it."

"But it has to be someone who knows computers" said Dan. "That's gotta narrow it down."

"Have you any idea how many computer geeks there are in this building Dan? Dozens, if not hundreds. Some of them are so nerdy they make Jeremy look like Joe Cool."

"Hey" said Dan. "You don't think....?"

She shook her head. "Jeremy is not that vindictive Dan. He's even tried to trace them for me. Without success." She looked at him. "So you see why I'm not so keen to go out with a large group of my colleagues."

"Ok" said Dan. "You don't want to come out tonight. But you never go anywhere any more."

"I had dinner with Dana last week."

"At her place."

"I had lunch with you yesterday."

"Lunch doesn't count. When did you last go out? In fact, when was the last time you went out on a date?"

"I don't go on dates because I don't have a date to go on dates with. Jeremy dumped me remember?"

"You can get a date."

"Oh, yeah. I could just call up one of my old clients."

"Natalie stop it."

"Stop what?"

"Putting yourself down."

"Haven't you heard? Putting Natalie down is the latest sport. Why should I miss out?"

"Exactly why you should stop. Don't let them beat you Natalie, don't let them win."

Natalie put her head down. "Maybe they have won."

"No."

"Yes." She looked up at him intently. "It's been three months Dan, three months. And it's not getting any better. Everyday, there's more graffiti, more e‑mails, more phone calls. I've even started getting letters and calls at home."

"Since when?"

"Since a month ago. I don't tell you half of what goes on Dan, not half of it."

"You should have told me."

"Why? So that both of us are upset instead of just me?"

"I want to help Natalie."

"I know you do Dan. But I can't come crying to you every time something happens. I need to be strong, and running to you is weak."

"It's not weak."

"It is. It's so easy to come to you and have you hug me and make me feel better. But you're like a drug. If I use you too much, I'll start to depend on you more and more until I can't face the day without you by my side. I can't let it be like that. Do you understand?"

"I guess. If you put it that way."

"Please don't think I'm pushing you away Dan. I need you. And when it gets too much for me I know where to find you."

"Ok." he grinned. "How about now?"

She smiled. "I guess I could use a little booster."

He walked round her desk and she stood up to meet him. They hugged tightly.

"Mmmmm" said Natalie. "I told you you were addictive. I could get used to this."

"You wanted to see me Isaac?"

"I did. Come on in."

She went in and sat down.

"So, how are you?" said Isaac.

"I'm fine."

"No you're not."

"I'm not?"

"No. So I'll ask again. How are you?"

"Lousy."

"I thought as much."

"I suppose Dana's been keeping you informed."

"She has."

"And Dan."

"Him too."

"That's good, at least I don't have to keep repeating myself."

"Sounds like some people have been giving you a hard time."

"They have, anonymously."

"They're just cowards."

"I know that."

"You can't let them win."

"I know that too."

"You have to show them they're not getting to you."

"But they are."

"Pretend they're not."

"Easier said than done."

"I'm sure it is. But you should try. Do something to show them that you're getting on with your life, in spite of anything they can do."

"I think I see what's coming."

"You need to go out."

"You need to stop talking to Dana and Dan."

"It's for your own good."

"I'm sure you think so. But I'm not up to socialising in a bar with work colleagues just yet."

"Then don't go to a bar and don't socialise with work colleagues."

"My hours don't allow for a whole lot else."

"Go somewhere special."

"Special?"

"Yes, special."

"I don't have anywhere special to go."

"Yes you do."

Natalie was puzzled. "Where?"

"Here" said Isaac, handing her an envelope.

"What's this?"

"If there's one thing that really bugs me it's people who ask 'What's this' when given something instead of just opening it."

"You want me to open it?"

"Please."

She did so. "It's an invitation."

"It is. To a gala fundraiser in support of AIDS charities. My wife is on the committee."

"Oh. Thanks."

"You're welcome. And it's on Sunday. No show that night so no excuse not to go."

"Sunday is short notice."

"I'm sorry. Did you have other plans?"

"Does a carton of ice‑cream count as a plan?"

"No."

"I'm not sure Isaac."

"Everybody will be there" he said. "Hilary Clinton, Cher, Michael Jordan, Madonna, Pete Sampras. Those are just the ones that I can remember. The list is endless."

"Impressive."

"Not forgetting my wife and I of course."

"Even more impressive."

Isaac grinned. "And I was hoping you too."

"Why me?"

"I thought an evening of guilt‑free glamour and over‑indulgence would do you good."

Natalie smiled but shook her head. "I really appreciate this Isaac, but I don't think..."

"Shut up" interrupted Isaac.

"What?"

"Shut up. You've been speaking without thinking a lot lately. Rejecting invitations and pushing people away without good reason."

"I...."

"Shut up."

She shut up.

"Now I can't force you to go and I don't want to. I want you to _want_ to go. All I'm saying is think about it. Think about whether you want to go. Not whether you _should_ go, whether you want to go. Will you promise me that?"

She gave in. "Ok, I promise I'll think about it."

"Good."

"But you didn't have to make it an invitation for two. I'm flying solo right now."

"Get a date."

"It's not that easy."

"Hogwash. It will be a sad day for men when a girl like you can't find a date if she really wants one."

She smiled. "Thanks Isaac."

"Anytime."

She started to leave but turned as she got to the door.

"Isaac."

"Yes?"

"You don't have to answer this if you don't want to but......."

"But what?"

"It's just that Casey said something before......"

"Yes Natalie" said Isaac. "Even I thought about it. I'm not _that_ old."

"Hi Natalie."

She looked up from the coffee machine and smiled. "Hi Norris, long time no see."

"I know" said Norris, "I've been rostered to a different set of floors." Norris was one of the messengers who transported mail and other items around the building. "I'm only here now because we're short staffed."

"That's a shame, I've missed sharing your morning muffin."

He smiled. "Me too."

"Can't you have a word with your supervisor, get your old beat back?"

Norris looked embarrassed. "Alice is my supervisor."

"Oh." Alice was Norris's wife. "And she didn't want you sharing your muffin with me any more, right?"

"I'm really sorry Natalie. I still like you. It's just that Alice is....well, Alice. I've tried talking to her."

Natalie put her hand on his shoulder. "I understand Norris. A muffin and a chat with me is hardly worth upsetting your wife for."

"I'm sorry" he repeated.

"Hey" she said, "maybe we could meet up in secret."

He grinned. "Maybe."

"Norris!"

They looked up. "Hey Alice" said Natalie but the woman ignored her.

"We have work to do Norris."

Norris gave Natalie an apologetic smile as he turned to follow his wife.

"Wow" said Dan. "Everyone who's anyone will be there."

"Looks like it."

"The A List."

"Most of them."

"Are you going to go?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"I'm not in the mood."

"Not in the mood? You get an invitation to the party of the year and you're not in the mood?"

"That's about the size of it."

"Well you should get in the mood."

"Why?"

"Because you may never get another chance to hobnob with this many celebrities again."

"Hobnob?"

"Hobnob. It means to...."

"I know what the word means Dan. I'm just surprised to hear you use it."

"Which is an indication of the quality of guests at this thing. In other circumstances I would use words such as mix, mingle, socialise, even, if pressed, network. But when the guest list reaches a certain standard, all you can do, is hobnob."

"Well I'm not in to mood to mix, mingle, socialise, network, or even hobnob."

"It would do you good to put your glad‑rags on and have some fun."

"That's pretty much what Isaac said."

"I thought it was Bill Haley. Whatever, wise words from a wise man. Or men, since I said it too. And there's yet another reason, Isaac will be offended if you don't go."

"He won't be offended."

"He'll be disappointed."

"Maybe."

"Well there you are then. So far I've given you three very good reasons to go, four if you count the fact that it's for charity, and you haven't given me a single good reason why you shouldn't go."

"Haven't I?"

"No."

"Ok then. Here's one. I have an invitation for two to the party of the year and I have nobody to go with. Even if I were in the mood to go, I'm damn well not going to show up alone."

"That's the real problem?"

"Pathetic huh? Me a modern independent career woman but I still don't want to go to a party on my own."

"You don't have to go on your own."

"We discussed my dateless situation yesterday remember?"

"And I told you you could get a date."

"Where from? Dates R Us? Who's gonna date me right now Dan?"

He looked straight at her. "Me."

"What?"

"Me. I want to be your date."

Natalie gently shook her head. "I know you mean well Dan, but a sympathy date is not what I need right now."

"It's not a sympathy date" insisted Dan. "I want it to be a real date. The first of many."

"What are you saying Dan?"

"I want you to be my girlfriend Natalie. Full‑time and official. I've been thinking about it for a while now. Although this isn't really the way I had planned on telling you." He paused. "I wanted a more romantic setting. Something with candles maybe. Or music. And I'll shut up now because I'm rambling."

She just stared at him.

"This is where you fall into my arms" said Dan.

She continued to stare.

"Or just say yes if you prefer."

Still staring.

"Or even no. Just say something."

"No" said Natalie eventually.

"I was sort of hoping for yes."

"I can't say yes" said Natalie. "For so many reasons. Why did you even ask?"

"Why?"

"Yes, why. If this is some kind of warped plan to boost my self‑esteem I really...."

"Hey" said Dan. "Hold on. Do you really think that I would toy with you like that? I asked because it's what I wanted. I asked because I love you."

"You don't love me."

"I do."

She shook her head. "No you don't. You pity me. You see poor little Natalie having a hard time and you can't resist racing in on your white charger to rescue me. Dan Dare to the rescue once again." She sounded angry now.

"It's nothing like that Natalie."

"Isn't it? You love playing the hero Dan, admit it."

Dan gazed at her. "Is that really what you think of me?"

Natalie returned his look and could see the hurt in his eyes. "No, that's not what I think of you. I'm sorry Dan, I didn't mean that the way it sounded."

"Which means you meant some of it."

She took a deep breath. "Which means that I know you care for me and that it tears you up to see me in pain. And that you would do just about anything to take that pain away. Even convince yourself that you loved me."

"No Natalie, I _do_ love you."

"Based on what Dan? I don't believe in love at first sight."

"It's hardly first sight Natalie."

"I know, but we've never even dated. You can't honestly say you love me without there being something more intimate between us than we've had up till now."

"What about the night we spent together?" said Dan. "Didn't that mean anything to you?"

"Of course it did Dan. It was wonderful, and I'll never forget it. I needed comfort, and security, and loving. You gave me all that and more."

"Then let me do it all the time."

"No Dan. That night wasn't about love, not love in the romantic sense. It was about the love between friends."

"It's a start. All couples have to start somewhere and I'd say we have a better start than most."

"I doubt that."

"Do you love me?"

"Dan please."

"Do you love me?"

"Of course I do. But as a friend, like I said."

"See? We love each other. Even if it's only as friends we still love each other. How many couples start out with that much?"

"I hear what you're saying Dan. And at any other time...."

"Time is irrelevant. I want to be with you, here and now."

She shook her head. "You don't want to date me Dan."

"I do."

"No you don't. You don't need the grief."

"I can handle a few funny looks."

"You don't understand. It's more than that, much more. Believe me, I've lived with it for three months so I know."

"It will just make us stronger" insisted Dan.

"Will it? It won't be a case of you supporting me any more Dan. You'll be a target yourself. You'll be the guy who's dating the hooker and you'll get everything that goes along with that. All the 'jokes'. 'Do you get a discount?', 'Do you have to pay up front or does she let you have credit?', 'Hey pal, can I rent your girlfriend for the night?' Those are just the ones I can think up Dan, and I'm nice. There are people with much nastier minds than me out there."

"I'll deal with it. I love you."

"Jeremy loved me too, but just the thought of it was enough to drive him away. And I don't want the reality of it to do the same to you."

"It won't."

"You don't know that Dan. Not for sure. And I can't take the risk. I need you. And if I started dating you and them we broke up because of this, it would destroy me." She stood up to leave. "Do us both a favour Dan and forget me, at least as far as dating is concerned."

SATURDAY

Any second now, she thought to herself. As if on cue, the phone rang.

"Hello Dana" she said when she answered it.

"How did you know it was me?"

"Because you always call me on my day off."

"Do I?"

"You do. At least you do ever since the great revelation."

"It still might have been somebody else."

"Nah, It's four‑thirty. Everything that can be prepared is prepared. I know that you're sitting there with nothing to do except wait for the day's results to start coming in and mess up your preparations."

"Ok, I admit it, it's me. But I have a reason today, I have news."

"Good or bad?"

"Good."

"Then let's hear it."

"They caught one of the guys who was writing the graffiti."

"Did they?"

"Yes. Or rather Elliot caught him."

"Elliot?"

"Yeah. It's pretty funny really. He was going to the bathroom about every ten minutes. Everyone though there was something wrong with him. Turns out he'd taken it upon himself to catch them. Trying to make up for what he said I guess."

"I guess. So what happened?"

"He caught someone."

"Dare I ask who?"

"Joel Creedy."

Natalie frowned. "Joel Creedy? The name's familiar but I can't place him."

"He works in personnel. You probably had letters from him about pay and stuff."

"Probably. Well at least it wasn't anybody I knew. What's going to happen to him?"

"It's already happened. He got fired."

"That was quick."

"Isaac went to see the head of personnel and, as he put it, 'had words'."

"Well, that's good news I guess. But he wasn't alone. There are others."

"True, but it sends out a strong message. The others might back off."

"That's true. At work at least.....hey wait a minute. If Joel worked in personnel he would have access to my home address right?"

"Sure. You think he's the one who's been sending the poison‑pen letters?"

And the rest, thought Natalie. "Seems likely. Not that I can prove it now though, I threw them away."

"Too bad."

"Do you think he might try and, you know, take revenge?"

There was a pause as Dana thought. "I doubt it. He had the means and the opportunity, now he has the motive. He'd be the number one suspect, I don't think he'll risk it."

"I hope not."

"So" said Dana changing the subject, "what are you doing with your day off? Or rather weekend off as there's no show tomorrow."

"At the moment I'm watching 'Baywatch'."

"May I ask why?"

"It's part of my self‑devised anger management program. If I can watch it and stay calm in the face of such blatant sexism, and even more blatant breasts, then I can deal with anything."

"I see. Is it a good one?"

"Oh yeah. Mitch and Stephanie are trapped in an underwater cave and the tide is coming in. The others are looking, but they don't know where they are. It's very tense and I think they may reveal some latent passion for each other that they had hitherto kept secret."

"You think?"

"Well that's what it says in TV Guide."

Dana laughed. "So is there anything else happening in Natalie‑land that I should know about?"

"Like what? You know how dull my life is nowadays."

"It might've changed. Some charming prince might have offered to take you to a ball."

Natalie was silent.

"Natalie? Are you still there?"

"Has Dan said anything to you?"

"Dan? About what?"

"About what you just said."

"No, why should he?"

"No reason."

"Tell me."

"It's private."

"I'm your best friend, you tell me private stuff, that's the rule."

"It's no big deal."

"Tell me or you're fired."

"Dana!"

"Come on Nat. You told Dan, why can't you tell me?"

"I didn't tell Dan, he just...knows."

"How does he know if.........Oh my God. Did Dan.....?"

Natalie sighed. "He asked me to go on a date with him."

"A real date? Not a man‑friend date?"

"A real date."

"That's great!" squealed Dana. "That's the best news ever. Is it tonight? Where are you going to go?"

"We're not going anywhere."

"But you said..."

"I said no."

"Are you insane? What the hell did you say no for?"

"You disagree?"

"Damn right I do. Dan's a wonderful guy, why wouldn't you want to date him?"

"Maybe I'm not attracted to him."

"Don't give me that. I've seen you flirting with him. You love all the attention he gives you."

"I do not!" protested Natalie. "Much."

"You revel in it."

"Ok, I admit, it's nice."

"Does he love you?"

"He says so."

"So why say no?"

"Oh come on Dana, you know why."

"No I don't know why. That is I do know why, but it's a lousy reason."

"I don't think so."

"Natalie, what could be better? Dan knows. He knows it all and he still wants you."

"I know that."

"And?"

"And......it wouldn't be fair on him. He'll be taking on too much, be a target himself. He deserves better."

"He doesn't want better, he wants you."

"Thanks a lot."

"You know what I mean, he knows what he's getting into."

"I don't think he does. I don't think you do. It's one thing to be a shoulder for me to cry on now and then, it's another to live with it day after day without a break."

"Isn't that his choice?"

"No, it has to be mine. Because I'm the one who has to live with the consequences if it goes wrong. And that scares the hell out of me."

"Why?"

"Because if it goes wrong I lose him."

"Not necessarily."

"Yes Dana. I'd lose him, just like I lost Jeremy. There's no way we could go back to the way we were. And I need him. I.......can't explain it very well."

"Try."

"He's.....he's like my rock. The thing I hold onto. I know I get support from you and Casey, Isaac too in his patriarchal way. And I need you all. But Dan's the one Dana. He was there from day one. He's the reason I didn't just quit there and then. Without him I'd just crumble away."

"I think you underestimate your own strength."

"I don't think so. But you see why I can't date Dan don't you?" She paused. "I just can't take the risk."

After she had put the phone down Natalie thought about the conversation. Since Dan had told her he loved her, her heart had been in constant conflict with her head. In her heart she had wanted to fall into his arms there and then, to lose herself in the security of his embrace. But in her head, she knew she couldn't. She _knew_ it. Like she had told Dana, the risk was too great. Dana didn't believe it, but then Dana didn't really know. She didn't know the pressure that anyone who shared Natalie's life would face. Poison‑pen letters Dana had said. Yes, there had been plenty of those. But like she had said to Dan, she didn't reveal half of what went on. Like the packages containing dog excrement. Or the packages containing porn. And not just any porn. Natalie had seen porn, but never anything like this. And there was more. No man could be expected to take all that. Not even Dan.

SUNDAY

Natalie was just settling down for a night curled up in front of the TV with a carton of ice‑cream when there was a knock at the door. She padded over barefoot and opened it. She wasn't totally surprised to see Dan standing there.

"Good evening Ms. Hurley."

"Well hello Mr. Rydell." She whistled. "Who dressed you?"

"I did. I gave my valet the night off."

"Well you'd better come in. If the landlord sees you he'll think I have a butler and raise my rent." He entered and she closed the door behind him. "What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Not taking no for an answer."

"You're incorrigible."

Dan frowned. "Is that a good thing?"

"In this case, yes."

"Good." He looked her up and down. "Is that what you're wearing to the party?"

She looked down at the old faded jeans and T‑shirt she was wearing. "Do you think it's too dressy? It says 'informal' on the invite."

"I'm not too sure about the 'Frankie Says Relax' T‑shirt."

"It'll be back in any time now. The eighties are the new sixties."

"Well I'm sure you can do better."

"I'm sure I could too. If I were going anywhere."

"I told you I wasn't taking no for an answer."

"I'm afraid you're going to have to. Looks like you got all dressed up for nothing."

"Not quite nothing" said Dan. "On the way over some guy asked me if I wanted to be the next James Bond."

"And what did you say?"

"I declined. I don't think I could do the accent."

"Probably for the best. You don't want all those beautiful women throwing themselves at you."

"Yeah" said Dan. "I get enough of that at work." He paused. "Except of course from the one I really want."

She couldn't help but smile. "That's sweet Dan, but please don't push me now."

"Ok, no pushing. But we can still go to the party."

"I don't want to go."

"Then go because I want to go."

"Why are you so keen to go?"

"Look at the guest list. Wall to wall celebrities."

"Since when were you impressed by celebrities?"

"Of course I'm impressed by celebrities. I _am_ a celebrity. These are _my_ people."

"You're a celebrity?"

"I'm on TV."

"Just about."

"People know me."

"A few."

"Magazines interview me."

Natalie nodded. "Free ones."

"I had breakfast with Hilary Clinton."

"Which you paid for......oh wait a minute. _That's _why you want to go. You want to renew your acquaintance with Hilary Clinton."

"Well, it might be nice to see her again."

"And to explain why you made such a complete asshole of yourself the last time you met."

"That too."

"That's pretty shallow Dan."

"It would be if it were true."

"It's not?"

"Of course not. I really think that this would be good for you Natalie. I want to go because I want you to go, and you won't go alone."

"We talked about this dating thing Dan."

"Forget I said it. This is not a date. We are two friends accompanying each other to a party. People there may assume we're a couple, but we will know different and laugh down our sleeves at them."

She smiled. "You said you loved me Dan."

"And it still stands Natalie. But if you're not ready for that, if you want the old non‑romantic, best buddy, Dan, then that's what I'll be."

"Can you do that? If you meant what you said?"

"I meant what I said. But I can do it. By the power of my indomitable will and cold showers three times a day."

Natalie laughed. "I'm serious Dan."

"Seriously Natalie. I can wait until you're ready. In the meantime, I'll be whatever you want me to be."

"Just friends?"

"Just friends."

"You won't try to grope me or anything?"

"I promise."

She considered for a moment. "I'll go and get changed."

Dan fixed himself a coffee and watched some TV while he waited. He looked up as Natalie emerged forty‑five minutes later.

"I take it back" he said.

"You take what back?"

"What I said about not trying to grope you. You look great."

"Thanks. So, will I do?"

Dan nodded. "Cher and Madonna are gonna just hate you."

She smiled. "Ready to go?"

"You bet." He stood up and followed her out.

In the cab on the way home Natalie leaned over and kissed Dan's cheek.

"What's that for?" he asked.

"Just to say thanks. You were totally right to talk me into going tonight."

"I take it you had fun then?"

"I had a ball."

"Even though you failed to seduce Pete Sampras?"

"I'd have succeeded if you would've distracted his wife for just twenty minutes like I asked."

"I bet you would."

"And at least I talked to him. You didn't even get near Hilary Clinton."

"I know, I sort of got the impression that she was avoiding me."

Natalie laughed. "And did you see some of the dresses that the women were wearing?" She indicated her own. "I thought this thing was expensive, but it wouldn't even buy a shoulder strap on some of the ones I saw tonight."

"And yet you were still the most beautiful woman there."

She kissed him again. "Thank you kind Sir. That was right on cue."

"I've never been to a party like that before" said Dan. "Can you believe they actually had a guy calling out the names as the guests entered? I though that only happened in movies."

"It's lucky I didn't go alone" said Natalie. "Imagine it, 'Ms. Natalie Hurley and.....a big fat nobody'."

Dan laughed. "I'm sure they're trained to do it tactfully."

"I guess. And they had a real toastmaster too."

Dan laughed again. "You know, when I was a kid, I thought a toastmaster was someone who was really really good at making toast."

Then it was Natalie's turn to laugh. "I'm so amazed that you didn't embarrass me tonight; your social graces are zero."

"Hey" protested Dan. "I can mix....."

"Don't you mean hobnob?"

"......effortlessly with any company, from pig‑farmers to presidents, ranchers to royalty."

"Really?"

"Absolutely. Of course they'd have to have a keen interest in sports or we'd have nothing to talk about."

Just then the taxi pulled up outside Natalie's apartment building. They both got out and Dan paid the driver. They stood outside the door looking at one another.

"Well here we are" said Natalie.

"Yes, here we are."

"Do you want to come up for coffee?"

"Sure."

"Ok." She searched for her keys.

"Actually no."

"What?"

"I don't want coffee."

"Oh, ok."

"That is, I do want coffee."

"Would you prefer an easier question?"

"Sorry, I'll try again. I want coffee, as long as it's not just coffee. If it's just coffee, then I'll get along home."

"I have cookies too."

"You know what I mean Natalie."

"I know. I'm just using humour to deflect the tension inherent in situations like these."

Dan stepped forward and placed his hands on her shoulders. "I love you Natalie, and I really want to come up to your apartment. But I'm not going to sit there drinking coffee for half an hour then call a cab. I want to stay."

"I thought we decided to go out as friends tonight."

"I lied."

"Oh."

"I just wanted to show you what a great date I can be."

"You were a great date" agreed Natalie.

"And so were you" said Dan. "So great that I want you to be my date for the rest of my life."

"That's a long time."

"I would say longer but the laws of nature might not allow for that."

"It won't always be like tonight Dan."

"Well, Pete Sampras won't always be there I hope."

She smiled. "I don't need him, as long as I can count on you."

"You can count on me."

Natalie bit her bottom lip. "Can I? Can you really want me, knowing about my past?"

He stroked her cheek gently. "You want me to tell you something? I'm glad you did what you did Natalie."

"Glad?"

"Yes, glad. Because if you hadn't you'd have had to drop out of college. And if you'd have dropped out of college you wouldn't have got the job at CSC. And if you hadn't got the job at CSC, then I'd have never met you. And that just doesn't bear thinking about." He cupped her face with his hands. "I want you Natalie, now and forever."

"I'm scared Dan. What if it doesn't work? Can you guarantee it will work?"

"There are no guarantees in this life Natalie. Except one. I guarantee I love you." He pulled her, unresisting, to him and kissed her. "So what's it to be Natalie? Should I stay, or should I go. It's your call."

"Where's Dan?" It was the first run‑down meeting of the day and Dana had noticed he was missing.

"He's going to be a little late" said Natalie.

"Did he call?"

"I...spoke to him...earlier."

"Did he say why he was going to be late?"

"Just that he didn't make it home last night so he had to go home and change."

"Where was he last night?" asked Casey.

"Oh, just some charity thing."

"He never said anything to me about a charity thing."

"I think it was pretty much last‑minute."

"A last‑minute charity thing?"

"The worst kind."

"Good morning people." All heads turned as Dan entered the room with one arm behind his back.

"You're late" said Dana.

"I don't care" said Dan. He walked over to Natalie's seat. "Hello" he said, then bent over to kiss her cheek. "For you" he said producing a bunch of flowers.

"Thank you!" said Natalie beaming.

Dan took his seat. "Did I miss anything?" he asked. Then he looked around at the stunned expressions. "What?" he said. "Can't a guy give his girlfriend flowers any more?"

THE END


End file.
